Neo PreCure
Neo PreCure (Japanese ネオ ワールド プリキュア Neo World PreCure) is a series placing all PreCure of previous canon seasons into one world like All Stars. However, this is also considered an alternate universe, as many pieces of lore have been altered. Series Prism PreCure The villains from the Dotsuku Zone attack the Garden of Light and destroy the Prism Hopish, stealing 5 of the 7 Prism Stones that power it. In desperation, Queen dispatches two fairies, Mepple and Mipple, to seek girls that could possess the Garden of Light's power and become legendary warriors. In the real world, Nagisa and Honoka are brought together by Mepple and Mipple's wandering and searching. The pink and cyan Prism Stones the fairies were carrying react to the girls' strong feelings and transform them into Cures Black and White. The original plot remains relatively unchanged until the Cures find the first stolen Stone, which attracts the attention of someone that the fairies didn't predict would get involved in their situation... *Ginkou / Cure Silver *Katsukiba / Cure Lycan *Tetsukata / Cure Ferrum *Umisumi / Cure Inky *Munetsu / Cure Neutral Heartiel PreCure Based on Futari wa PreCure Max Heart. After the Queen divides her consciousness into twelve, each piece of her gains their own sentience and lives amongst normal people believing they are humans. Shiny Luminous works to find them and reawaken their powers. The Heartiels have become PreCure, and they are known as: *Eternalun / Cure Forever *Lovelun / Cure Romance *Prosen / Cure Pear *Pyuan / Cure Clear *Inteligen / Cure Scholar *Wishun / Cure Wishes *Braven / Cure Courage *Harmonin / Cure Clockwork *Hapinen / Cure Jubilee *Horpun / Cure Key *Pation / Cure Hearth *Seekun / Cure Seeker Wings of Rose PreCure In the Yes! PreCure 5 arc, Milky Rose discovers that another fairy has been blessed with the power of the miraculous blue rose, and they must find the renegade PreCure before a new threat finds them first. *Angel Ring Fresh PreCure II With the Fresh PreCure, a band of PreCure that seem to rival the original quartet has been gaining popularity in their town. Love and her friends must fight both ally and enemy. *Cure Sour *Cure Aqueous *Cure Orange *Cure Dragon Super Heartcatch PreCure The Great Heart Tree has sent more fairies to seek girls capable of wielding the Heart Seeds' powers and becoming PreCures. *Dark PreCure / Cure Gothe Rose *Cure Cabochon *Cure Blaze *Cure Striker *Cure Halo *Cure Armor *Cure Stripe *Cure Herbal Full Suite PreCure The Fairy Tones, claiming to sense the return of their nemesis, start looking for new recruits. Meanwhile, another girl discovers a dark secret, and must go through wartime as punishment... *Cure Lyric *Cure Chord *Cure Dynamic *Cure Clef *Cure Dirge Smile PreCure Epilogue While the Smile PreCure seem to have defeated Pierrot, a new dark power is taking advantage of his opportunity to spoil the peace. New allies arrive from faraway Marchenland and reveal the enigmatic land's purpose... *Cure Hope *Cure Velvet Happiness Charge PreCure Int'l The four main PreCure try to reflect on their past when they realize they can't remember them anymore. Getting no help in Japan, they go on a journey around the world to meet other PreCure teams... and solve the mystery behind their amnesia. Princess PreCure Kingdoms The ancient history of the Hope Kingdom has remained long lost until the Princess Cures awakened. MagiStone PreCure Two PreCure from two parallel worlds unite. A battle spreads to two battlefields. The new PreCure duo's mission is to protect both worlds... from each other. Kirakira PreCure Redux The PreCure's business in sweets is failing due to their limited knowledge. Expanding their horizons is going to be tough-- especially when they finally have to confront the truth about themselves. Hugtto PreCure Afterwards The PreCure have suddenly disappeared, leaving families in grief and the city wide open for attack. But a new hope arises when Hugtan turns back into Cure Tomorrow, and she searches for her lost friends. Star Shining PreCure Yet to be written since Star Twinkle is still going. Universe All PreCure exist in the same universe. They all live in Japan, but the enemy teams vary amongst different regions.